Godspeed Chapter 5
Asylum (アサイ Asairamu) is the fifth chapter of Godspeed by Desboy96. Quick Summary After transforming the structure of Alkill Asylum, Lupus releases all of the Asylum's prisoners using his mysterious eye magic. The prisoners take over the Prison, leaving it up to the Godspeed Wizard's to put an end to the chaos. Leon and his group make their way toward's Zus, who has also been set free by Lupus. Lupus mentions to his liberators that before leaving Alkill, he must regain an item that was taken from him by the Warden of the Prison. Lupus departs to locate the ward, accompanied by Zus and Frosche. Meanwhile, Leon and the others are caught by a gang of prisoners. The Wizard's easily defeat several prisoners using their magic, despite Leon being unable to fight. While venturing deeper into the distorted prison, the group is confronted by an army of skeletons. The army has slaughtered the majority of the prison guards, and will soon break their way out of the Asylum. Aelin notes that the soldiers were created by magic. She is able to sense the source of the magic and suggests that the team splits up in order to stop the Wizard using this magic. Talia agrees to look for Zus alone while the others fight to stop the prisoners taking over the Asylum. After splitting apart, the group is confronted by a Warlock named Szar. He attacks them using Iron Magic. Silver volunteers to take him on alone while A, Aelin and Leon move ahead to locate the necromancer. Aelin convinces Leon and A to agree with Silver by stating that he can handle him without their help. After moving ahead, the group finally locates the Necromancer who they find in a graveyard. Aelin deduces that Lupus knows some of the prisoners and has altered the prisons structure to work to their advantage. The necromancer, Bone, agrees with Aelin and states that he will "thank Ardo later". Confused, Aelin asks who that is. Bone explains that he, and many other prisoners used to be apart of a gang lead by Lupus, who's name used to be Ardo. They were among the Glacier people, one of the seven original Native Nations in Bosco. Talia eventually closes in on Zus' but she is cut off by a Witch named Erva. Erva claims that Ardo is not to be bothered by the likes of an official guild. While those three battles begin, Lupus nears finding the Prisons Warden. Notes Characters that appears # Lupus # Frosche # Zus # Aelin Nearid # Mister A # Talia Alhova # Leon Solhart # Silver Vonsin # Szar # Erva # Bone Magic, and spells that appears * Skeleton Magic ** Bone Army ** Killer Carpal * Iron Magic * Resonance Magic ** Silver-Soul Hunter * Guns Magic ** Shower Shot * Shape-Shift ** Shield ** Gun * Flames of Will Battles and events * Leon Solhart, Mister A and Aelin Nearid vs. Bone (Begins) * Silver Vonsin vs. Szar (Begins) * Talia Alhova vs. Erva (Begins) Full Chapter Category:Chapter (Godspeed)